The present invention relates to an opener for automatically pulling a stopper out of an opening of a specimen container such as a test tube containing blood.
As one conventional device of this type, there is an opener so constituted that a stopper is simply pulled up vertically from a specimen container in a specific position on a transfer lane.
However, the conventional opener has the following problem. Since the stopper is simply pulled up vertically, the pull-up operation becomes difficult and requires a long time depending on the inserting pressure of the stopper against the specimen container and the materials (e.g., rubber, plastic, cork) therefore.